


You're My Peter Pan

by Harrysbackforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrysbackforlou/pseuds/Harrysbackforlou





	You're My Peter Pan

 

Louis had never been the popular boy. He was always the smaller boy that everyone picked on. Everytime he walked through the halls names were thrown at him, he was tripped, and shoved by random people. Meanwhile, Harry was king of the school along with his friends Zayn, Liam and Niall, also captain of the school football team. So how was is that the king of the school fell for the nerdy drama boy?”Look, it’s little tiny Tomlinson” Zayn smirked checking Louis in the halls. The smaller boy let out a sigh watching his books and paper scatter all over the floor. He bit his lip as he got checked twice more into the set of lockers hissing quietly in pain as he hit the bruises they had left from yesterday’s beating. He closed his eyes waiting for the last one. He slowly opened his bright blue eyes meeting a pair of hard humored filled green ones. Harry loved, loved, loved to pick on Louis. It was the best thing in the world to do in his mind. “Come on Harry! Beat him!” Zayn snickered. Louis stood there waiting for it bouncing off the locker when Harry shoved him.

 He shoved him straight into the lockers “Speak up you got somethin to say?”

 Louis shook his head and stood with his back pressed flat against the lockers.

 He almost felt bad for the boy. Getting shoved around every day so he just walked away and lughed wit his friends.

 Louis watched them walk away curious as to why they didn’t beat him up like always. He shook his head and picked up his things quickly.

 He continued walking out with Zayn and the boys. “Zayn why do you pick on him anyways?” Zayn didn’t answer him but just gave a puzzled look like ‘Why not?’

 Louis shoved his things into his bag and walked through the halls blocking out names he was called as he made his way to class.

 He just continued walking to class. He turned to look at the clock. “We better hur-” He bit his tongue trying hard not to say anything that would cost him his bad boy reputation but he knew being late wasn’t helping his grades.

 Louis sat in the first seat closest to the door so he could up and leave when the bell rang.

 Harry knew Louis would be sitting by the door when he walked in. The same place he used to sit to evade bullies before he became who he was now. As he walked into class he evaded Louis’ eyes but felt them follow him all the way to this seat.

 Louis let out a relieved sigh when Harry didn’t do anything to him. He leaned forwards in his seat and started drawing random squiggles in his notebook not paying much attention to the lesson.

 Harry looked at Louis from across the room. He just couldn’t figure out why he bullied him so harshly. He never did anything wrong to him. So he vowed to never hurt him again. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair to Louis. He could tell it was hurting him.

 The bell rang and Louis scrambled out of the class room making a quick walk to his locker. He groaned when one of the kids tripped him and his things went flying again. He bit his lip and quickly started to pick up his things as people kicked them around.

 “You need some help there?” Harry reached down to help the other boy hoping he would let him help.

 “I-I’m f-f-fine” Louis stammered out afraid of the boy next to him. He got what he could and stood quickly going on his way.

 “Wait..” What had he done. He’d perpetually scared him and he did nothing wrong. He would try again tomorrow but for now he needed to get to his next class.

 Louis pulled out his books for Math class and waited till the halls cleared before walking to class. He hated math since it was the class he had with all four of the boys.

 Harry walked rather quickly not wanting to be late for the only class he actually enjoyed. As he walked in the door he took note of the new seating arrangement and realized he sat next to Louis. He figured the best thing to do was to only say what he needed to say. “I’m sorry and I really need a pencil I dropped mine trying to help you” Well he didn’t actually need a pencil he just needed and excuse to talk to him

 

 Louis swallowed nervously. Of all people he was stuck next to him. He fumbled around the pouch in his binder and handed Harry a pencil. Zayn and Niall and Liam were all sat on the other side of the room, thankfully, so he wouldn’t be tormented by them as well. But he had to put up with Harry.

 “Thanks” He flashed a dimpled smile at the boy and gladly used the pencil throughout class.

 Louis nodded and looked down his book trying to focus on the lesson.

 Harry couldn’t help but catch glances at the boy throughout class. He had never noticed before now that Louis was a cutie. His glasses rimmed his slime face while his hair was always perfectly styled. “Haha Styles” He tryed whispering it quietly but that didn’t work

 Louis’ blue eyes flickered over to Harry when he heard him talk. He looked at him curiously before looking back at the teacher.

 “Dammit” He thought to himself. Why did he have to be such a fool.

 The teacher gave them the last ten minute to talk, so Louis sat there drawing randomly in his notebook.

 “So what do you do after school?” Harry looked at the other boy hoping he would respond to him.

 Louis looked over at Harry and shrugged slowly.

 “Well there’s this bakery I work at and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to meet there after school and get hot chocolate or something?” He really hoped this would work he really like Louis.

 “S-Sure” Louis said quietly. He watched Harry curiously looking for any signs of him lying.

 “Okay what time works for you?” He was secretly doing a happy dance inside of him at the fact he actually said yes “I was thinking maybe I could drive you over there when we’re released and we could work on our math homework?”

 “I’m f-free whenever. I just have to be back at school at four for drama. But you could drive me” Louis said.

 “Okay! I’ll make sure you’re back in time! You’re probably really good! Maybe I could come and see you sometime?” He was so excited

 “We have the actual play coming soon but you’re more then welcome to come see a practice” Louis offered smiling a bit at Harry’s excitement.

 “Is it alright If i stay when I drive you back? I have nothing else and would love to come to a rehearsal!” ‘He smiled at me’ Harry thought he smiled so cutely

 “That would be fine… We’re doing dress rehearsals today so we’re running through it all” Louis said his smile never dropping.

 “That’s cool! It’s a good thing I wanted to come today! What play are you guys doing? I personally prefer Shakespeare myself” He was so excited that it was a dress rehersal. They were always the best.

 “We’re not doing a Shakespeare, we’re doing Peter Pan this year” Louis shrugged.

 “You are! I absolutely LOVE that play! What part are you?” Harry was so gay it was hard to hide but he couldn’t contain his excitement when it came to Peter Pan and Shakespeare

 Louis laughed quietly and looked up at Harry “I’m Peter”

 “YOU ARE!? That’s amazing! I can’t wait!” He just like wanted to jump on him right now. He had always wanted to play peter when his church would do it but he was always to young until now and they didn’t do it this year.

**Stranger:** Louis smiled widely at Harry’s excitement and started rambling on about the play he was so excited about.

 He just stared at him so excited that he felt so strongly about his part. He wanted to ask him if he would go out with him so bad but he knew he didn’t trust him yet. He just had to wait patiently.

 Louis went on until the bell rang and stood up “Should I meet you at your car after this period?”

 “Yes that would be good. I drive the Black Range rover in parking space 24a.! I’ll see you then!” He was so excited to see him practice

 Louis nodded and gave Harry a smile “Great! I’ll see you after school then Harry”

 “Okay I’ll see you too! Remember 24A!” He rushed to his last class which was art. He was so excited to go and drink hot chocolate and then talk about the play with Louis.

 “I’ll remember” Louis said smiling to himself as he walked through the halls. He was to happy to care about the names as he went to music.

 When Harry got to art class he realized that today was the day they would start their abstract pieces. He decided to paint an abstract scene from Peter Pan and give it to Louis after his play. It would be perfect.

 Louis sat in music reading his book, since they never did anything in that class at all.

 Harry started right away on his painting knowing exactly what he was going to paint. He would paint a character looking like Louis as peter pan and himself looking like Jane but they would be faceless. I was an abstract painting so they could be who you wanted them to be and only the painter knew what he wanted everyone to see.

 Louis jumped up when the bell rang and walked quickly to his locker. He pulled out his things and put on his jacket. “24A” He mumbled to himself as he walked slowly through the parking lot.

 Harry packed up his painting. It was only a quarter done but knew he could finish it before the play. He practically ran to get to his locker in time. “Make a good impression. Be nice. Be kind. Pull out a chair for him.” Muttering back everything his mother had ever told him about being in a relationship with someone. Even though he wasn’t in one this was the sure fire way to be in one.

 Louis stood nervously in front of Harry’s large black Range Rover waiting for the tall curly haired boy.

 Harry was sprinting to his car faster than he ran for anything. He saw the boy standing at his car “Louis!” He yelled hoping he could catch his attention.

 Louis looked over at the voice and smiled widely seeing Harry running towards him. He waved at him smiling.

 Harry waved back when he got to the car panting and out of breath. “Shall we go now?” He led him to the other side of his car and opened the door for Louis motioning for him to get in

 Louis nodded and smiled, finding it nice how Harry had opened the door for him. “We shall, thank you” he said getting inside.

 “No problem” He smiled at him completely self aware he looked like the Pillsbury dough boy because of his stupid dimples. He walked to the other side of the car and swiftly jumped in starting the car and backing out.

 Louis giggled at Harry’s dimples wanting to poke at them, but that would creepy. He buckled up and leaned back in his seat.

 Harry looked over at Louis at a light noticing he was comfy. He giggled to himself which only made his dimples stick out more. God he felt bad for anyone that had to see them because even he had the strong urge to poke his own dimples when he smiled. “We’re here” He said while pulling into the parking lot of the bakery.

 Louis looked up at the cute little bakery and smiled “It’s cute” He said smiling.

 “Yeah it’s a quaint little place how about we go inside? You wait here.” He turned the car off and hopped out. He walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for the boy. “After you”

 Louis smiled and hopped out “Thank you” He said waiting for Harry to lock the car before walking up to the door.

*beep* The car beeped once as Harry locked it with the clicker on the keys. He walked purposely ahead of Louis to open the door for him.

 Louis walked inside looking around as he quietly thanked Harry again.

 “Brenda! We’ll have the usual” He winked at the quiet woman working the counter she quickly walked back into the store room and grabbed them chocolate chip biscuits and started brewing their hot chocolate. “Here you go for you and this nice lad here. Oh and Harry you have to work shift at 4:15 today.” Harry looked over at Louis who looked a little disappointed. “I’m sorry Louis.” He felt bad for not being able to go to the rehearsal “I’ll be there for the actual play though I promise” he said leaning over the table to grab Louis’ hand.

 Louis smiled at Harry blushing lightly at their hands together. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you at the play. That will be better anyways” He said. Sure he was slightly disappointed but Harry promised to be at the play.

 “Good wouldn’t want to disappoint my Boo Bear. Louis can I ask you something?” He looked over Brenda bringing over their hot chocolate and looking at their hands then smiling at Harry almost as if to say ‘Good job’

 Louis blushed and the name and took a slowly sip of his hot chocolate. “Of course you can”

 “Will you go out with me?” It took to seconds of courage. 2 seconds of extreme courage

 Louis bit his lip thinking for a minute. He searched Harry’s eyes knowing he wasn’t lying about it. “O-Okay”

 “YAY!!” He leaned over the table and kissed him like a child on their mom when they come back from the store.

 Louis smiled stunned for a second and kissed Harry back.

 “I love you” He said these words with the upmost sincerity

 


End file.
